


Come Away With Me

by fearthainn



Series: Dark Directed [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-09
Updated: 2005-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearthainn/pseuds/fearthainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mynuet's Birthday Fic. Dark Directed-verse ficlet set not long after the ending of DD. I pitched this idea to Mynuet on her birthday, and she said she wanted me to write it out, so I did. Sadly I got hung up on the smut, so it's a very late birthday present. I hope it's all you hoped for, Shar! Happy Birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mynuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynuet/gifts).



> A/N: Thank you to Strangerwithmyface for the swift beta!

_Come away with me  
and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you_   
_\- Come Away With Me, Norah Jones_

 

It was two days after Ginny Weasley's eighteenth birthday, and she was standing on a stool in the middle of Madam Malkin's robe shop having her measurements taken. She pressed her lips together and stared at the ceiling, the shop windows, the racks of ready-to-wear robes along the walls—anywhere but at the tall young man lounging in a chair pushed up against the wall nearby. He was the reason she was being fitted for custom-made work robes, and Ginny was less than pleased about it.

Draco Malfoy, who was the young man in question, waved an idle hand at the shop girl offering tea and sank a little further into his chair, looking quite at home amid the fuss and bother. She supposed he was used to this—before the war he'd probably had all his clothes custom made this way. She, on the other hand, hadn't had a new set of robes for as long as she could remember. All her school robes had been made over from her brothers' old things, and her casual clothing was usually second-hand.

Brand new robes had been Draco's idea. He had been insistent about it, saying that he wanted to give her something that would be both nice and practical. Ginny had agreed, flattered that he'd want to take her shopping, but it wasn't until he'd given her an appointment card from Madam Malkin's at her birthday dinner that she'd realized that Draco's idea of "practical" and hers were very, very different. He was acting like custom-made robes—and for work, where she'd be grubbing around instead of treating them with care—were a suitable gift, when she knew that they were an unheard-of luxury.

They hadn't had a row about it yet, but only because Ginny wasn't sure where to begin.

She kept her temper as Madam Malkin and her assistant seamstress draped her in fabrics and talked about colours, kept it as the magical tape measure wrapped itself around her anatomy, kept it while Madam Malkin politely helped her back into her street robes and turned to Draco with a neutral smile.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy?" she said in a voice that made Ginny's hackles rise even further, though she wasn't sure why.

"I liked the brown," Draco said, dispelling any illusion that he hadn't been paying attention. "Perhaps in a tailored cut. And the navy blue serge, I think. It suits you." He smiled at Ginny, who unbent enough to smile tightly back. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, which meant that he'd finally—_finally_!—caught her mood, and turned back to Madam Malkin.

They moved toward the counter, talking about styles and linings and other things, Ginny trailing behind feeling a little forgotten. Draco's back was straight and his chin tilted up in what she thought of as his "I'm A Malfoy" posture. Madam Malkin didn't seem to mind; she hauled out a long flat book of patterns and she and Draco bent over it intently, speaking in low tones. Ginny leaned against the counter and looked at the display of trim while they talked, only occasionally glancing over to make sure she wasn't missing anything. They moved from robes to shoes and then to accessories until some sort of consensus was reached.

"Well then," Madam Malkin said, and closed the design book with a smile. "That's settled. I'll just write that up, and they should be ready to be picked up in a few days."

"Thank you," Draco said, and when she handed him the order he wrote out a bank note, as unconcerned as if he wasn't actually paying an amount equal to half a month's rent for two robes, two pairs of shoes and a belt.

Ginny closed her eyes and breathed deeply, and kept her temper.

They were out of the shop and halfway down the block before her control snapped. "Do you really think that was necessary?"

Draco cast her a confused look. "Do I think what was necessary?"

"That." She waved her hand in the direction of Madam Malkin's. "I know you wanted to buy me new robes, but that was...sort of excessive, don't you think?"

"It seemed perfectly reasonable to me," Draco replied. "Less than I was expecting, actually. Madam Malkin used to overcharge Mother outrageously. Why?"

"I'm just thinking of the expense," Ginny said. "I mean, I'm sure they'll be lovely, but it's an awful lot of money for something as...as frivolous as new clothing."

"Why would you assume that it's frivolous?" Draco said. "Of course it's more money than buying off the rack, but that's because they're good quality robes."

"I didn't say they weren't! It just seems like an awful lot of money to spend on clothing."

"That was hardly an awful lot of money," Draco said, sounding aggrieved. "They're good quality robes. There's nothing wrong paying for quality when you're going to be _using_ something. The whole _point_ is that they're made well, and won't fall apart after you've worn them a few times. Good quality robes last for years." He scowled down at the cobbles by his feet and his voice sank to a mutter. "I thought you'd like them."

"I didn't say I didn't like them. I do. I just don't like thinking you've gone and spent so much on me when there's other things that are more important," Ginny said.

Draco stopped suddenly and grabbed her arm. He spun her to face him and stared down at her, his eyes dark with something that might have been anger. "You _are_ important," he said sharply, and kissed her.

She gasped as Draco's mouth descended on hers, startled at the suddenness of it. Draco hated public displays, hated showing emotion in front of people, and he'd never, ever kissed her where anyone could see. But he didn't seem embarrassed right now—his lips were warm and soft against hers, and Ginny let her eyes fall closed as desire curled through her. Her arms went around him, pulling him closer, the swirl of people around them fading away.

Draco finally let her go, easing away bit by bit, though Ginny could read reluctance in his every movement. She licked her lips, feeling slightly dizzy. And maybe that was why, when she looked into his flushed face, the words came tumbling out.

"I love you," she whispered, words she'd meant for so long but had held back out of fear, out of shyness, unsure of how they'd be received. Draco froze for a moment, his eyes going wide. Then he raised one hand to rest lightly against her cheek, his fingers trembling ever so slightly.

"Let's go home," he murmured, his voice rough, and what she saw in his eyes wasn't anger but a deep, insistent desire.

Ginny nodded once, feeling week at the knees, and let him take her hand and pull her back up the street toward their flat. The walk went by in a blur; later, Ginny wasn't able to recall the steps they took or the people they passed, or how they made it up the two flights of stairs to her small flat above the cauldron shop.

He slid up behind her as she fumbled with the key, his hands going around her waist as he buried his face in her neck and nuzzled the sensitive skin there, nipping softly. Ginny tilted her head back with a small moan, unable to concentrate on what her hands were doing. Finally he took the key from her and unlocked the door himself. He pushed her into the flat, keeping her close with an arm wrapped around her chest.

Ginny sank back against Draco as he swung the door shut and leaned against it, tilting her head so that his seeking lips found hers. It was awkward trying to kiss him over her shoulder, so Ginny twisted in his arms until she was facing him. Draco's mouth descended on hers, fierce and eager, and he pushed her back until she stumbled into the small breakfast table in the centre of their tiny kitchen. Ginny caught herself with one hand, the other holding tight to Draco's shoulders.

There were too many things to concentrate on: Draco's mouth sliding from hers to press kisses along her jaw, the rough wool of his robes brushing against her bare legs, his fingers sliding into the waistband of her knickers, teasing the sensitive flesh over her hipbones as he pushed them slowly down.

"Draco," she moaned breathlessly. She wiggled her hips a bit as he pushed her knickers lower, more than willing to help with the removal of any clothes that came between them. He nuzzled her neck and raised his hands to her waist, lifting her clean off her feet and onto the table behind her.

"Wait," Ginny gasped. "The bedroom's...," she began, but lost her train of thought as he kissed her again, sliding his tongue along hers.

"Too far," Draco breathed. He slid his hands up her thighs, pushing her legs apart. Her knickers had vanished somewhere, and Draco's eyes were half-closed with desire as he looked down at her. Ginny let her eyes drift shut as his fingers moved against her skin, making her shiver. His mouth closed around her earlobe at the same time his hand found her centre; the dual assault made Ginny groan low in her throat. She could _feel_ his smug grin, even if she couldn't see it. He loved to do this to her, to reduce her to a whimpering mess with his mouth and hands.

"Draco, please..."

"Say it again," Draco whispered. He moved his hand again, sliding two fingers into her. Ginny moaned, rocking her hips up. For a moment, she couldn't think what he meant. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you," Ginny gasped immediately. "I do. Draco..."

Her voice trailed off as he curled his fingers inside her, and her hands clutched frantically at the table edge. "Please," she whimpered, tilting her hips, trying to get closer. Draco slid his other arm around her back, holding her up, his lips hot against her throat. He moved his fingers again, sliding his thumb over her clitoris at the same time. Ginny gave up trying to articulate anything, lost in sensation as he caressed her, pulling her inexorably to a rushing, shuddering orgasm.

Draco moved his hand away and lifted his head to plant a gentle kiss on the end of her nose, making her giggle. He smiled lazily back and began to unfasten the buttons on her robe. Ginny closed her eyes and let him, combing her fingers through his hair as he pulled her robe open and pushed it off her shoulders to fall on the table.

Ginny slid down, stumbling on weak legs, but even Draco's self-satisfied chuckle couldn't break the haze of bliss that surrounded her. She felt sensitized, every brush of air against her exposed skin making her shiver with undiminished desire. She raised one hand and ran it lazily over Draco's chest.

"For someone who was too impatient to walk the extra five steps to the bedroom," she said with a small, dreamy smile, "you're wearing an awful lot of clothes."

Draco laughed softly and took her hands. "We should remedy that," he said, backing toward the bedroom door. "Don't you think?"

This time, they made it to the bed.

*

"D'you ever wonder where we might be if nothing had happened?" Draco asked much later, when they were curled up under the thick duvet Mum had given her as a conciliatory gift after she'd moved out of the Burrow. "If none of this had happened, I mean."

Ginny raised her head from where it was pillowed against his chest. He was staring up at the ceiling, studiously not looking at her.

"You mean if you'd never found me with that boggart?" she asked.

Draco nodded without looking at her. "Would we still be here, do you think? Together, I mean."

"I don't know. Maybe." Ginny lowered her head again, nestling closer. "I'd like to think so. Anyway, we are here, and I'm glad of that."

Draco was silent for a long time, long enough that Ginny's eyes began to drift closed, lulled by the steady rise and fall of his chest. "I'm glad too," he said finally, his voice almost inaudible. "I love you, you know."

She smiled and kissed his shoulder gently. "I know."


End file.
